


Find My Way Back Home

by joonliqht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonliqht/pseuds/joonliqht
Summary: jeongin's birthday was so great but his night turned upside down after getting locked out of his hotel room.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Find My Way Back Home

  
jeongin was beyond happy this year. he was gonna celebrate his birthday with his members while on tour. they were currently in miami, having their time of their lives. jeongin was excited mostly because they had a concert and he could interact with his fans, stays. 

he got so many birthday wishes this day, his family called, woojin called him and he recalled the emotions he felt when he said _"im so proud of you innie. happy 19th birthday don't forget that i love you so so so much."_

he cried a bit but he was smiling and his hyung's words. he missed him. 

after the concert, they went back to the hotel to check up on chan, who was a bit sick and left earlier. jeongin gave him his medicines and hugged him. "get well soon channie." they cuddled a little bit, jeongin liking the warmth the older gave him. after a bit he left the room so chan could rest. 

the other members sang to him happy birthday, and he blowed a cake. he was so glad they were with him. he also did a vlive and talked with stays a little bit. he and changbin shared a room in the hotel and he appeared on the vlive as well. 

"i will go to sleep now, okay?" chanbin called from the other side of the room. they both were lying down to their beds, phones in their hands. changbin closed his light beside the bed and slept. "goodnight innie, happy birthday."   
"goodnight binnie, thank you". then he closed his eyes to sleep too. 

the thing is, he couldn't sleep. his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. he opened his eyes and looked in the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he gazed. the wished he received today were so kind, so genuine. then it struck on him. he was loved by so many people. they would be there for him whenever he needed it. he hoped they knew that he was there for them too. 

suddenly, he got an idea. he couldn't sleep anyway and he wanted to do something creative. he got up without making a sound put on a hoodie, grabbed a camera from his bag, that he used to film vlog, his phone and left. the door closed behind him with a click and he cringed from the noice it made. 

he was about to leave when he remembered that he should take his wallet too, in case he needed to buy something. he went up to the door to put the keycard but then it struck on him that he didn't have it with him. it was on the bedside next to his wallet. 

"shit." he whispered and knocked on the door. "changbin hyung!" he tried to yell, but he knew that changbin was a heavy sleeper. he wouldn't wake up even if a comet struck next to him. 

he pulled his phone so he could call someone but his heart fell to his stomach when he saw that his phone was out of battery. he cursed himself for not putting it to charge when he went to sleep. jeongin stared at the hotel corridor in silence, thinking. he didn't want to disturb the others but it was the only thing he could do if he didn't want to stay outside the whole night. he went up to hyunjin, seungmin and felix's room and knocked a few times. after a few seconds he knocked on the door, desperate for then to open it.

silence. 

_this is their room, isn't it?-_

his thoughts were cut off by the door swinging open. he expected to see hyunjin's sleepy face but he was met with a middle aged man, most likely foreign like him. the man looked hin up and down, confusion on his face. 

"a-ah sorry sir, w-wrong room." jeongin stuttered in broken english. the man looked at the camera he was holding and then back at him. 

"are you playing pranks on me!? leave before i call the police!" the man's face turned from confusion to anger real quick. jeongin flinched and turned back and run, not wanting to face the man more. he went down the stairs and thought of what he would do.

_the reception desk! they could give me another keycard._

he ran to the reception desk, seeing a woman typing something on her computer. he thought of the english words he would use and took a deep breath. 

"hi, ehm, i'm locked and my friend i-s sleeping and can't hear me." the woman looked at him and nodded in understanding. 

_chan would be so proud of me._

"please give me your id, sir." she smiled at him. jeongin went through his hoodie's pockets but then he rememered that his id was on his wallet, lying beside his bed. 

how unlucky can i be today huh. 

"sorry, it's in my room." he looked at her apologetically and hoped she would recognise him. "i'm sorry sir i can't give you a key card without your id." her smile disappeared and she went back to her computer. 

"n-no i'm yang jeongin from stray kids?" he panicked. he couldn't even explain because of his lack in english. "sir, i can't do anything, please leave or i will call the security." she said sternly, probably not knowing who stray kids is. 

jeongin, sighed in defeat and left the hotel with the video camera on his hands. he walked down the street till he found a park. it was probably two or three am so there was no one there. he sat on the swing, suddenly sad he can't go inside his room. _hotels suck_. he decided.

he opened his camera and turned it so it would be facing the ground. 

**_recording..._ **

"hi everyone, im jeongin and i have some news for you! im locked out of my hotel room and i can't get inside cause im stupid. and now im here, outside in the cold and i will be till my members wake up in a few hours. crazy right?" he took a deep breath and showed the park. it was so beautfiul and the moonlight made it look magical. 

that's what he thought and he stared at it in awe. maybe the lack of sleep was getting on him. he stopped recording and got up. if he was gonna be stuck outside then he would do something that would keep him busy. 

he walked, and walked in the town watching passerbys walk too. some of them were dressed casually, some of them formally. they might be going home after a night out. 

_going home_. he couldn't do that. 

he thought it was dangerous to be walking in allys but he wanted to explore everything. the lights in the buildings were so beautiful, he took some videos too. 

he then realised he was doing circles cause he was back in the park already. he looked at the camera displaying the clock. five am. the others would wake up in three hours or so. 

the night was getting colder and he wanted to close his eyes and sleep. he felt wetness in his cheeks and thought he was crying but then he was getting wet everywhere. 

_of course it would rain._

he went in the park once again and sat under a slide. at least he wasn't getting wet. he curled into a ball and hugged himself, shivering. he filmed the rain with the camera and let it stand in the ground, recording. "happy birthday jeongin." he said to himself and felt his eyes dropping. the sound of the rain was so relaxing that he found himslef asleep in a few minutes, his camera beside him. 

-

changbin opened his eyes, disturbed by the sun shining through the window. he groaned and stretched his arms a little. he looked at his phone beside him and unlocled it, displaying the time. 7:45 am. 

he still felt sore from last night's concert but he was happy he got so much sleep. it was a free day today to hang out in miami. he turned his head to face jeongin's bed, only to find it empty. 

_weird. jeongin should be sleeping more. he was tired too._

"jeongin?" he called at him, expecting him to be in the bathroom. 

after not hearing his cute voice call him back he got up to go wash up himself. 

_he might be with the others._

after washing up and getting dressed in a casual outfit he went out to chan's room to check on him. 

minho opened the door, his face sleepy looking. "good morning minho" minho hummed in response. changbin went to chan's bed to see him sleeping. "is he still feverish?" 

"no, his fever went down an hour ago. i woke up to check on him." minho told him. "what a great hyung." jisung appeared from the bathroom smiling at changbin. minho went to the bathroom next and jisung sat down in his bed opposite chan's. 

"did jeongin wake you up?" he asked, checking his phone. 

"no, i woke up and he wasn't there, have you seen him?" he suddenly felt a bit uneasy, his heartbeat picking up. 

"no, i haven't. maybe he is with the other let's go check." jisung felt chanbgin panicking and tried to calm his nerves too. it was jeongin who wouldn't be worried about this kid? 

-

"i haven't seen him since last night." seungmin told them, his face screaming confusion. "why isn't he in his room?" jisung and chanbgin looked at each other, worrying even more. chanbin tried to call him a few times but his phone was turned off. 

  
"no, he isn't. where could he be this early?" changbin then left the room, probably to go search for the youngest. "jeongin's missing?" hyunjin looked at jisung and seungmin, in worry. 

"grab felix when he is done and let's go find him." jisung said and ran after changbin. 

meanwhile changbin had already informed their manager that jeongin wasn't in the hotel and he was panicking too. 

"the woman in the reception desk told me that a young man was there last night asking for a key card cause he was locked out." jisung appeared in front of changbin, gasping for breath. 

"locked out?" changbin then remembered the key card in jeongin's bedside. "that means he is outside for god knows how long." changbin raised his voice and jisung grabbed his hand. "it's okay hyung we will find him," he tried to calm him down, "let's go out look for him, jeongin is smart he couldn't have gone somewhere far." 

everyone then gathered and changbin explained the situation. chan was better but he was so worried for jeongin he felt he might collapse. "okay, jeongin might have been out, in the cold for god knows how long so let's go find him." chan said, trying to keep his calm. 

  
"let's seperate it will be faster." 

and then everyone went out trying to find jeongin in the big city of miami. 

  
-

  
jeongin felt someone rocking him. he hummed and opened his eyes slowly, only to be greeted by a small boy. he was looking at him with his big green eyes that were filled with curiosity. 

"hi" jeongin said, trying not to scare the boy

"what language do you speak sir?" he told jeongin in english. jeongin then remembered that he was in miami, under a big slide. 

"korean" he answered the boy in the best english pronounciation he could. the little boy was wearing overalls making him look so cute, jeongin wanted to squish his cheeks. 

"do you want to play with me?" the boy pointed behind him at the seesaw. "no one wants to play with me." he told him and jeongin felt his heart breaking. "i will play with you!" jeongin said cheerfully. he tried getting up from the uncomfortable position he slept and crawled out of the slide shelter. he closed his camera after seeing it had turned off from low battery and followed the little boy. 

they were both laughing and jeongin felt like he was a child again. they played seesaw, jeongin rocked the little boy in the swings and he chased him around. jeongin learned that the little boy was in the park by himself and his parents were home. 

"your parents should be worried" jeongin said. they were both lying in the park's ground both out of breath after running, not caring about the dirt. 

"they didn't notice i left. i will go home before they wake up!" the boy replied. "aren't your parents worried?" 

jeongin then remembered his hyungs, not his parents. they must be worried sick after not finding him in the hotel they were staying. 

"they are." he finally said. then he got up and looked around. he should go back. the little boy got up too and hugged him from behind. "thank you for playing with me today." jeongin was surprised by the boy but smiled at him brightly. 

"you are welcome , eehm, what's your name?" 

"ethan." he went in front of jeongin and smiled.

"you are welcome ethan." he high fived the little boy, ethan. "my name is- "

"JEONGIN!" 

a familiar voice called from behind him and he turned around so fast he could get a whiplash. 

there standing in the opossite street were felix and hyunjin. he smiled in relief and looked at ethan. "my big brothers." he said. ethan then looked at them and waved goodbye at jeongin. "i have to go hoke now..bye jeongin". he hugged his legs once last time and took of running.

"bye ethan!"

by the time the little boy left the park, hyunjin and felix had passed the street, ran up to jeongin   
and jumped on him to hug him, sending all three of them to the ground. 

"oh my god jeongin, we were so worried!" hyunjin hugged jeongin tighter. "don't do that again, you scared everyone." felix added.

"i-i cant breathe" jeongin said from under them. they got up hurriedly and stood up jeongin with them. felix looked at jeongin's eye circles and got more worried. "are you hurt?" he asked. jeongin shook his head no. "you look so tired baby..."

hyunjin called chan and told him where they were so their managers would pick them up. after waiting a bit in the bench, both felix and hyunjin hugging jeongin in the middle to warm him up, a big van arrived. 

jeongin looked at chanbgin being the first one to come out, looking at him and sighing in relief. he then got up and changbin ran to him too. they met in the middle and hugged each other tightly. 

"i'm so so so sorry kiddo" changbin sounded like he was about to cry. 

"n-no why are you sorry?" he looked changbin in the eyes. "im the one who forgot the key card and locked myself out." he was smiling but his eyes were not. everyone then reached him and hugged around them. "thank god you are safe." "we were so worried". "what happened innie?" 

jeongin just looked down suddenly ashamed of himself. they gave him some space and chan put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

"i-i couldn't sleep so i thought it would be a good idea to go for walk and film a little, but i forgot my key card and i-i couldn't go inside and no one would hear me." a few tears escaped his eyes but he wiped them quickly. 

"it's okay innie it wasn't your fault and no one else's." chan held him tight. "changbin it's not your fault either, don't beat yourself up for this." jeongin told him weakly. changbin smiled at him and nodded, worry still evident on his eyes. 

"we are glad you are okay. " minho said from behind him. "please when you want to go outside on your own inform someone so we know." jeongin nodded, embarrassed once again. chan then noticed jeongin shivering. 

"let's get you inside you must be tired." they all led the youngest to the van not noticing the little boy, ethan looking at them from afar, smiling to himself. 

ethan went back home without waking his parents up and went back to his bed. he then opened a notebook and started sketching the park, himself and jeongin in a seesaw with smiles on their faces and seven other people playing with each other too. 

"i'm happy we both found our way back home." 

  
_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jeongin♡  
> i'm back with another one-shot of jeongin-centric so here it is.  
> hope you liked it<3 
> 
> -f


End file.
